Demon Run Pirates
' 'The Demon's Run Pirates were formed by three men, Kalas, Karas and Bishop. The three agreed that Kalas would be captain and that Karas would be first mate with Bishop being second mate. As there adventure through the grand line continued they gained a total of 10 members including themselves. After the battle with Akainu, Kalas and Chemist were both killed and in the aftermath, although he had been promised protection for betraying his crew. Akainu had Bishop executed for his piracy acts. With the death of his brother, Karas became the crew's captain and Angel became the first mate. They are currently seaching around the new world for strong and loyal people to join their crew to defeat Akainu. Jolly Roger Crew Members Crew Attributes Bounties Kalas He gained his first bounty of 20,000,000 for defeating a Marine lieutenant. It rose again after the World Government found out he had survived his battle with Bartholomew Kuma to 85,000,000. His third bounty of 130,000,000 was gained by defeating a vice admiral and several other marines that tried to arrest him in Alabasta and for assisting ex-commodore Angel in escaping marines and killing some in the process. He gained a foruth bounty. He gained a final bounty before his death by fighting several famous pirates and marines in the New World. Karas He gained a bounty of 40,000,000 for assisting his brother in defeating the marines at Alabasta. His second bounty of 115,000,000 was for his many battles with famous pirates and marines in the New World. And his most recent bounty is for his publicly known escape from Admiral Akainu and declaring war on the Marines. Bishop Gained his bounty for his many battles with famous pirates and marines in the New World. Angel He gained his first bounty of 125,000,000 for killing his commanding officer and for becoming a pirate. His most recent bounty is for his publicly known escape from admiral Akainu. Scarecrow He gained his first bounty of 27,000,000 for his battles with famous marines and pirates in the New World. He gained his most recent bounty for his publicly known escape from admiral Akainu. Jinx Gained her bounty for her publicly known escape from admiral Akainu. Chemist Gained his bounty of 22,000,000 for poisoning marines food in Albasta. He gained his final bounty from battles with famous marines and pirates in the New World. Torch Gained his bounty for his publicly known escape of admiral Akainu. Eira Gained her first bounty of 82,000,000 for her several assassinations on nobles and marines. Gained her most recent bounty for her publicly known escape from admiral Akainu. Crontonler His bounty is unknown but it is known to be the highest within the crews, the way he gained his bounty is also unknown. History 1st Arc Birth of the Demon's Run Pirates!!! To the grand line... or not Short story 1 DRP The Deserted Sea 2nd Arc Demon Run Pirates in the grand line! The Invisible Island Demon Run Pirates reach Cactus Island... Finally 3rd Arc The Survivor Death at a graveyard A Near death Experience Dead man walking Blood power and MONEY!! 4th Arc Sinking! Saved by... the Marines?!! Escaping from Prison and the end of the Demon Run Pirates?!! Racing against the clock! Race Before Nightfall Category:Pirate Crews